


Supernatural Advent Calender 2018

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calander, Cause Destiel, Christmas, F/M, Fuck Cannon, Gen, Love, M/M, More Christmas!, Multi, Some Slash, adorableness, guys come on!, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: 25 short drabbles for December. Merry Christmas!!!





	1. 1st December

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Supernatural advent calendar!!! I have done these before, Class in 2016 and Stranger things last year. If you've read them, you know how this works. To everyone new, i will (try) and post a short chapter with different Christmas-themed activities and characters every day, up to and including Christmas day. Some will be shorter than others, and i may forgot to post some days, but rest assured, i will get it completed by 25th December. Ok, without further ado, Merry Christmas!!!!

December 1st  
  
"Sam? What the hell are you doing?" Dean entered the library, annoyance and confusion on his face. Cas was sat at one of the tables, which held tinsel, lights, baubles and other Christmas ornaments. "Hello Dean." The angel gave him an amused smile, as if he knew what he was thinking. Which was, currently, why the hell is Sam putting up Christmas decorations on the frickin' first of December?!  
  
"Hey Dean." His moose of a brother replied far to cheerfully. "I'm putting up Christmas decorations." He gave Dean a shit-eating grin, and turned back to draping tinsel along the bookshelves. Dean gave up the fight before it started. He'd ask why and get a smart-arse response, and then they'd have a verbal fight for no reason. He sat down next to Cas, and huffed.  
  
The angel gave him another smile, this one kinder, gentler. Dean gave him a smile back and uncapped the beer he'd carried in with him. "You're a weirdo Sammy." He stated, and gave Cas a wink. The angel chuckled at him, and at Sam's bitch-face in response. "Love you too Dean!" His brother told him.  
  
Jack entered then, an expression of pure confusion on his face. Before he could say anything, Dean patted the seat by him, and the nephilim took it. Time to explain Christmas to a another new family member. He just hoped it went better than it had with Cas. That had been a nightmare.


	2. 2nd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gingerbread!! Yum!

December 2nd  
  
"Sam, can you smell that?" Cas tilted his head, taking a deep inhale of air. Sam chuckled at the angel, noting his comically wide eyes. "Dean's baking gingerbread, in the spirit of Christmas." Cas smiled at that, and Sam knew that the angel would be first to try it. "Go and see him. If you hang around, I'm sure he'll feed you some." Cas perked up, looking like an over-excited puppy. Sam laughed at him, and made a shooing motion, persuading his friend to leap up and disappear in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Jack watched him go, from the corner, where he was curled up with, much to Dean's dismay, Twilight. He seemed to be enjoying it though. "Gingerbread?"  
"A biscuit, tastes of the herb ginger. It's often associated with Christmas." Jack nodded and went back to his book. "Castiel seemed excited by it." He commented, voice confused. Sam chuckled. "Dean cooks well." Jack agreed with that. Maybe he'd go and try this gingerbread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Tomorrow - Wayward sisters!!


	3. 3rd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayward sisters time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, hope you all enjoy.

December 3rd  
  
Jody was worried. Claire, Alex and Patience had holed up in the living room, to decorate it. They had kicked her out before they started, claiming she would "ruin their style". Jody had been prepared for shouting and arguments coming from the room, but all she heard was soft Christmas music. Very cautiously, she peaked around the door, and gave a soft smile. The girls were on the sofa, illuminated by the glow of the Christmas lights. Blue lights were looped around the mantle-piece, and white ones shone through the tinsel on the tree.  
  
Multi-coloured baubles and decorations graced every tree branch, and there was tinsel wrapped around the picture frames. Already, there were presents by the tree, only four little ones, clearly something the girls had done. Claire's grumpy cat toy was sat by the tree too, a santa hat sat askew on its head. Jody looked to the girls again, who were all asleep. Alex had her head on Claire's chest, an arm draped over Claire's stomach, hand touching Patience's. Patience had her head on Claire's shoulder, and an arm around the other girls' shoulders. Claire, in the middle, was slouched, and arm around Alex and another hand in Patience's spare one.  
  
They all had santa hats on, and sleepy smiles. They were peaceful, and Jody was glad that they finally got a chance to be normal for once. Her girls had gone through so much, and they deserved a rest. Looking at Claire, though, made Jody think. Christmas was a time for family. She stepped out of the room. She would call the Winchesters. There was certain Angel that she thought Claire may like to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said short! Ha! I have too much time on my hands. There will be some Cas and Claire in the future, because they're so adorable!! But I'm not sure when. I'm not sure what tomorrow will be either, we'll have to see. Hope you enjoyed it, there'll be more Wayward Sisters in the future, with some Donna!


	4. 4th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is exhausted, so Dean and a Christmas film come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, as I am knackered and annoyed at my phone. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyhow. x

December 4th  
  
Sam was tired. So tired. He had been sat in the library since 6:15 this morning, researching Angel/Nephilim grace, Demons and Witchcraft. Cas had asked for research on the first one, as he wanted to understand how Jack's powers differed to his own, and how to train him. He'd been looking at Demons and Witchcraft to determine differences between their powers, to help Donna on a hunt. He was exhausted.  
  
It was now about 6 in the evening, and he was falling asleep in his chair. Footsteps forced his eyes open. Sam watched as Dean walked into the library, and the older walked over to him. "You look like shit Sammy."  
"Thanks Dean. You don't look to amazing either." Sam snapped back, then sighed. "Sorry." Dean said nothing, but grabbed his shoulder.  
"Come on, baby brother. Come with me." Sam left the books in disarray, following his brother to his 'Dean-cave'.  
  
When he entered, he saw Cas sat on the sofa, bathed in the soft glow of the TV and the Christmas lights draped around the room. "Come and watch Christmas films with us. Relax, Sam. You've been working way too hard." Sam smiled at his brother, and the angel, and took a seat. His body sagged into the cushions, and Dean put an arm around his shoulders. For the first time in the entire day, Sam felt relaxed and peaceful. With a crappy Christmas film playing, and his brother and friend by his side, he felt much better. Maybe he'd have that nap now.


	5. 5th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Cas and Christmas movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, i forgot, I'm terrible!! Really short! Sorry!

December 5th  
  
Jack was unsure about Christmas. Castiel had explained the religious reasons, and Dean the...well, the other ones, but he wasn't sure about the whole concept. He was sat in the library with a laptop and loads of Christmas movies that Dean had suggested he watch. But he wasn't sure what to chose.  
  
Cas walked in to see Jack deliberating on the Christmas film to watch. He could help. He strode over with purpose, and put a hand on the boys' shoulder. "That one. It is a lovely tale, and apt for you." Jack gave him a smile and hit play. Cas settled in the chair next to him as 'It's A Wonderful Life' started playing. This was going to be a good Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess why that film? 😉


	6. 6th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cas and Claire bonding, with Jack mentioned heavily. More of these 3 tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, as i am shattered. Getting really into the Christmas spirit though, i decorated my grandma's house today! Hope you all are too.

December 6th  
  
Claire was at the bunker, because Jody had decided that she should see Cas. While Claire was not opposed to that idea, she was unsure how to feel about Jack. The Nephilim. When Dean had picked her up, he had told her all about the new addition to the family. He seemed proud of the boy, and had talked a lot about how Jack and Cas had a father-son bond. It shouldn't have made Claire jealous, but it had.  
  
While Cas would never replace her dad, she still thought that they had a special relationship, something akin to father and daughter. But obviously, he had a surrogate son, who was closer to him, in every way, and lived with him! So, Claire was hiding from him and his new kid, decorating a Christmas tree in the library. It was big, so she had Sam get her a stepladder to be able to reach the top. "I'm not a giant moose like you!" she'd said, and he'd pulled a face at her.  
  
She was still there an hour later, Christmas songs blaring from her phone on the table. She didn't hear his approach, but heard his quiet "Hello Claire."  
"Finally spending some time away from your precious Jack?" she sniped, scowling as she climbed down the ladder. Cas looked hurt, and sad, a horrible expression, like that of a severely kicked puppy. Claire immediately felt bad. "Sorry." she mumbled.  
  
"No, it's okay." Cas gave her a sad smile. "Jack has been having trouble getting to grips with his powers, and he's scared of hurting someone, so I've been training him. He's improved greatly, I'm impressed with him. He wants to do his mother proud." Now Claire felt like even more of a jackass for being jealous. "Oh." Was what she said. Cas gave her a proper smile, seeing that she wasn't scowling at him anymore. "Maybe he could help you decorate the tree. This is his first Christmas." Yep, even worse now.  
"Sure, go get him." Cas full on beamed at her, and turned to leave.  
  
"Cas!" He stopped, turning and getting a chest full of Claire. She was hugging him, feeling guilty about her earlier thoughts and happy about being back around the dork. Eventually, Cas hugged her back, smiling at the tree behind her. "I know Jack's like your kid," Claire whispered. Cas was immediately paying attention, knowing where this was going. "But, I'm your kid too, right?" the question was so quiet that Cas nearly missed it. But he didn't. "Yes. You are both my 'kids', as you put it. And I'm proud of you both." Claire smiled, and let go, feeling much better, and much more enthused about meeting Jack. "Okay, bring him in." Cas grinned and walked off. Time to meet her surrogate brother, and teach him how to decorate a Christmas tree. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said short because i thought it would be. It isn't. Oops.😥


	7. 7th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jack decorate the Dean-cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really is short, as I'm shattered and have been hosting people all day. Hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. x

December 7th  
  
Claire was enjoying this day more than the previous one. She, Cas and Jack had finished decorating the tree, and then joined the brothers in the 'Dean-cave' for a movie. Claire liked Jack. He was kind, and considerate, and easily confused, which amused Claire. She was glad to have made friends with him, and that Cas was happy with the two of them.  
  
She was currently sprucing up the Dean-cave, not happy with the sparse decorations. More lights, and tinsel, and small bits hanging off places. "Claire?" Jack walked in, noting her precarious balancing on the ladder. "Decorations were sub-par, they needed redoing." He accepted that, and walked over to steady the ladder for her. She smiled, and he beamed at her, pointing out a place to put the next decoration. Yes, Claire thought, she liked Jack.  
  
Cas smiled from his spot at the doorway. His children were happy, together. This was shaping up to be a good Christmas.


	8. 8th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody and Donna fluff!

December 8th  
  
Jody was enjoying a cup of coffee in the kitchen, finally having some peace. She had been working all day and was super tired. Coffee was needed to keep going. Alex and Patience were studying quietly in the living room, and Donna was - "Hi Jodes!"  
  
"Hey Donna." Jody smiled, seeing the blonde bustle around the kitchen to get herself some coffee. "How's your day been?" Jody sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "Busy." Donna smiled in sympathy, and grabbed a tub.  
  
She handed the tub to Jody, who looked confused. "Homemade Christmas cookies. Ginger and cinnamon. They're for you and the girls." Jody smiled in thanks and tucked in to a cookie. They were good. She felt much more relaxed now. "Better?" Donna asked, grinning. Jody nodded, with her mouthful of cookie.


	9. 9th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is bored, but Claire has an idea.

December 9th  
  
Cas was bored. As an Angel, he seldom got bored, but he'd been sitting around the bunker all day, doing nothing but reading. He was bored. He slammed the book shut, and stood. He was going to find Dean. Surely Dean would have something fun to do. As if the hunter had heard his thoughts, he appeared in the doorway of the library.  
  
"Hey Cas, whatca doing?" Cas smiled at his friend, walking over to him.  
"Actually Dean, I was coming to find you. I have grown bored of research, I thought you might keep me company." Dean gave him a blinding smile, and beckoned him. "And I was coming to find you. Claire had an idea." They wound through the halls until they came to a smaller library, right at the back of the bunker. They seldom used it, but it was decent size. A stereo sat in one corner, playing "Jingle Bell Rock". In the middle of the room, Claire and Jack were swaying. "Claire decided to teach Jack how to dance." Dean told Cas with a smile.  
  
Sam was sat in the opposite corner, reading a novel of some sort. He looked up to wave at Dean and Cas, and stole another chocolate from a bowl of quality street in front of him. Jack had a proud look on his face as he swayed in time, one arm around Claire's waist, his other hand holding hers. Cas was proud too. Claire caught his eye, and smiled, then winked. She used her head to beckon him. "I think Claire wants us to join in Dean." Instead of refusing, and storming off as Cas expected him to do, the hunter held out his hand to the Angel. "Okay." They came to stand in the centre of the room, and Dean slipped an arm around Cas' waist. Together they began to sway. Jack smiled at them, and Claire and Sam both chuckled. Family was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they have quality street in America? If not, you're really missing out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. x


	10. 10th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time with Wayward Sisters and The Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. x

December 10th  
  
"Christmas movie time!!" Dean announced loudly as he walked into the map room. Cas, Jody and Donna were all in a corner, sharing quiet conversation. Alex, Claire, Patience and Jack were all gathered around Claire's phone. They seemed to be watching some sort of funny video, as the girls were laughing and Jack had a half smile, half frown on his face. Dean had sent Sam to the kitchen to gather snacks - crisps, chocolates and Donna's delicious homemade Ginger and Cinnamon cookies.  
  
"What movie?" Claire asked, putting her phone in her pocket. "Miracle on 34th Street."  
"My favourite!" Donna cried, and shoved past Dean down the corridor. "I'll get the beers, to help Sam!" Jody chuckled at her friend. The teenagers followed Donna, and the adults followed them. "Hang on," Claire turned to Dean, a cheeky smile on her face. "We can have beer?" Dean made a face at her. "Water too Donna!" Claire made her way to the Dean-cave chuckling.


	11. 11th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas cracker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, sorry. Enjoy. x

December 11th  
  
"Mom and Bobby are on their way back. So, they'll be here for Christmas day. Two more." Dean looked to the teenagers, which were each making a Christmas cracker. He was listing people for them. They had already completed four, for themselves. The next four were for Dean, Sam, Cas and Charlie. The last ones were for Bobby, Mary, Jody and Donna.  
  
"Come on, eight more." Sam walked in to see Dean drinking a beer and the teenagers each carefully making a cracker. "Working hard Dean?" Sam smiled at him.  
"Of course, Sammy." The little brother smiled, and sat next to his brother.


	12. 12th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Charlie and Jack!!

December 12th  
  
"Here, look." Charlie came over to Sam, peering down at the laptop.  
"Well, Cas sure looks like he's thrilled." Donna, Jody and the girls had all returned to Sioux Falls, planning to come back to stay on Christmas Eve. Dean and Cas had gone with them, Cas because he wanted more time with Claire and Dean beause he loved Jody's cooking. He'd emailed Sam with a photo of them all, and Cas was squished between Dean and Claire, the other women surronding him, with a flat expression on his face.  
  
The two of them chuckled as Jack entered the room. "What's funny?" The nephilim had stayed at the bunker, wanting to give Cas and Claire their time together. Sam turned the laptop to face him, and he smiled. "They'll be back soon right?" Sam and Charlie shared a knowing look, and Charlie slung an arm around Jack. "Course kiddo! Dean said they'll be back on the 16th. They still love you." Jack smiled at the redhead's enthusiasm.  
  
"For now, Christmas movies!" Charlie pulled Jack into a seat next to her, and Sam set up the laptop, glad Dean wasn't here to say something like "Saps!"


	13. 13th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody, Patience, Claire, Alex, Dean and Cas all have a family dinner. Cas is a sarcastic angel.

December 13th  
  
"Jody, can we get more potatoes? They're awesome!" Dean yelled into the kitchen were Jody was stood at the stove, already cooking more potatoes. "On their way Dean." She called. Claire and Cas rolled their eyes at one another, which earned the angel an elbow in the side from Dean and chuckles from the other two girls. Cas and Dean shared a long gaze, which prompted vomiting sounds from Claire, causing Alex and Patience to laugh even more. "What?!" Dean looked to her, and she joined in with the laughing. Cas winked at her, in on the joke. Before Dean could ask the angel what was going on, Jody returned with more potatoes.  
  
"Your feast Dean." She announced, seating herself back at the head of the table. Dean gave her a wide grin and grabbed the bowl of potatoes, shoving them onto his plate. "Eww, slow down Dean. That's disgusting dude." Claire snarked at him as he began to shovel the potatoes into his mouth as fast as he could. Dean just sent her a withering glare. "Claire, be nice." Jody reprimanded her. Claire just gave Dean a matching withering look in return, and went back to her own plate. "There's nothing like a family dinner." Cas stated drily. The whole table laughed at his unexpected sarcasm. There was nothing like a family dinner, after all.


	14. 14th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was maths involved in this, and it fried my brain. Shows how smart I am! Sorry for the waffle, but you will know what all these presents are on Christmas Day!

December 14th  
  
"Cas? What are you doing?" Jack walked into the library to find the angel on his knees by the tree, a bunch of gifts surrounding him. "I am sorting out the presents Jack. Arranging them under the tree." The boy walked closer to get a better look at the pile by Castiel's side. It seemed he had already sorted them into different piles relating to who they were for. There was a small pile for Mary, with only one present to her from the girls in Sioux Falls, Jack and Charlie. That was seven, and then there were two from Cas and Bobby, and three from each brother. Mary's pile in total had 17, as did Bobby's who had the same gift ratio, two from Cas and Mary, three from each Winchester and one from everyone else. Cas moved those two piles to the front, as they were the smallest, balancing them carefully.  
  
Jody and Donna each had two presents from the girls, one from Jack, Charlie, Bobby and Mary, two from Cas and three from the Winchesters. They also had two presents from each other. Cas moved these to the side of Bobby and Mary's presents, separating them clearly. Jack took note of the pile of presents for all the teenage girls. Alex had five from Jody and Donna, one from Jack, Bobby, Cas and Mary, three from each Winchester, two from Charlie and three from Patience and Claire. Patience had slightly less, being newer to the family, but still had three from both Dean and Sam. Four from Jody and Donna, two from Charlie, two from both Claire and Alex and one from everyone else. Claire easily had the biggest pile out of the girls.  
  
There were five gifts from Jody and Donna each, four from Charlie who had become very fond of the young Novak and one from Bobby and Mary. She also had three presents from Jack; he felt it appropriate given that she was, kind of, his sister. A pile of six from Cas, and five from each Winchester brother and two from both the other girls. Claire totaled 34 presents, while Alex had 28, and Patience 24.  
  
Jack had a haul of 23 presents, Charlie 19, while Cas had 24. Dean had 27 and Sam 26, which was impressive. Their piles were put at the other side, with the four teens piles in the middle. It looked like it was going to be a big day on the 25th. "That's a lot of presents!" Jack exclaimed as Cas stood up. Cas smiled at his enthusiasm, glad that Jack was looking forward to his first Christmas. "Come. Lets see what Dean's cooking today." Jack bounded ahead of him to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to poke and prod his presents later, like Dean had encouraged him to. This was going to be fun!


	15. 15th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Alex relaxing together.

December 15th  
  
Claire was enjoying Cas and Dean being here. It was nice to spend time with Dean, the constant trading of barbs relaxing to her. Cas was fun too, in his own way. He'd never replace her dad, but he was like a father. One that was learning how to be, but he was sweet. He seemed to be tuned to Claire's needs, when she wanted him around, when she didn't.  
  
Currently, she was on her own in her room. She just needed a bit of space from everyone, to relax. Gentle Christmas songs played quietly from her phone, which was next to her on her bed. "Hey." Claire turned her head to the door. Alex had her head poked through, a soft smile on her face. "Can I come in?" Claire nodded, and the other girl slipped inside.  
  
"Needed some space? It's pretty crowded huh?"  
"Yeah. You?" Alex smiled as she sat by Claire in the bed. "Same." The dark haired girl lay down by Claire's side and hummed the song. "It's peaceful in here. You have a nice room." Claire hummed back in agreement. It wasn't big, but it was nice.  
  
Cream walls, with a twin bed a black and white floral duvet set and a small, dark wood side table which held a small lamp, a bottle of water and Claire's rings. A small set of draws, and a wardrobe in white, and a bookshelf opposite the bed. Small and cosy. There were multi-coloured lights strung along one wall, and a few posters up. The lamp and lights bathed the room in a calm, peaceful glow, relaxing both girls. "Hey Claire?" The blonde turned to Alex. "Merry Christmas sis." She smiled.


	16. 16th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Sam fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short today as I have a lot of work to do. Hope you enjoy. x

December 16th  
  
"Hey Charlie." Sam walked into the library to see the red-head sitting at one of the tables with a borrowed laptop. "Hey Sam. Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Sure." Sam took a seat opposite her, and gave her a frinedly smile. Charlie returned it, and set the laptop aside. "I just wanted to ask, what was she like? The other me? The one from here." Sam's smile feel, an uncertain expression crossing his face. "Please?" Sam sighed in defeat.  
  
"She was bubbly and fun-loving, and a complete nerd." Charlie smiled at that, and gestured for Sam to continue. "She was smart too, and like a little sister to us." Charlie nodded in thought. "So that's why Dean was so protective over me?" Sam let out a small chuckle at that, and gave a nod of agreement.  
"Thanks for telling me Sam." Charlie bought the laptop back in front of her and patted the chair next to her. As Sam moved, Charlie whispered "I'm glad that I'm part of the family again." Sam smiled at that, and higged her close. It was good to have their little sister back.


	17. 17th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Dean movie time! Guess what movie. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as people are here, sorry. Hope you enjoy! x

December 17th  
  
"Dean?" Jack found the aforementioned man on his sofa, a beer in one hand and a pack of crisps in the other. He was on the couch in the Dean-cave, staring blankly at the TV. He turned towards Jack, and gave him a smile. "Hey kid. You wanna watch something with me?" Jack nodded, and plopped himself down next to Dean.  
  
"What are we watching then?" Dean shrugged, switching onto the Netflix home page. He chucked the remote to Jack, who caught it with deft hands. "Your choice. Whatever you like." Now, Jack had been taught by Sam and Cas that pissing off Dean was a rite of passage. So, to honour that, he flicked through until he found Twilight and clicked play quickly. Dean sighed, but left it be. "I guess I opened myself up for that." Jack smiled.


	18. 18th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam being adorable!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, as am shattered, but cute friendship, so...

December 18th  
  
"Hello Sam." The youngest Winchester looked up at his name, and smiled at the angel by the table. "Hey Cas. How you doing?" Cas smiled back and took a seat next to him. "Fine. Dean kicked me out the kitchen for taste tasting all the cakes and biscuits." Sam laughed, and Cas sent him a grin. "Glad I'm not the only one winding him up."  
  
"Jack's gone to finish the job for me." Sam laughed again, and Cas joined in with a chuckle. "We'll keep our distance then. Lets watch Scrooged and let Jack annoy Dean." Cas nodded, and settled near Sam to look at the laptop. As Sam pressed play, the yelling started. Cas hunched closer, a smile on his face.


	19. 19th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a strange dream, featuring the ghost of Christmas past. Whoo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea from my mum, that will continue over the next two chapters. Don't worry, it's nothing to sinister!😉

December 19th  
  
Angels didn't dream. They didn't. So why was Cas, who was definitely an angel, dreaming? He had no idea. But he was nonetheless. "Hello?" Nothing. "Anyone?" He was in the bunker, in his dream. It was dimly lit and eerily empty. "Dean?"  
"CASTIEL!" A voice came. Cas spun round, a frown creasing his forehead. "Hello."  
  
A shadow came forward, shapeless and faceless. "CASTIEL, I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST. I HAVE COME TO REMIND YOU THAT FAMILY IS IMPORTANT AND YOU MUST NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON THEM. ESPECIALLY NOT AT CHRISTMAS." Cas was stunned. Certainly not what he'd expected. "I will not, Ghost of Christmas Past. I will never leave them again." The ghost nodded what he thought was a head.  
  
"I AM GLAD YOU HEAD MY WORDS CASTIEL. REMEMBER THEM, AND USE THEM. FAREWELL ANGEL OF THE LORD." The ghost vanished. And a second after that, Cas woke up in an armchair in the library. He frowned again. How strange. He'd have to tell Dean tomorrow.


	20. 20th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam receives a visit from the Ghost of Christmas Present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as I'm shattered, but the second part of the three Christmas Carol themed chapters. Enjoy!

December 20th  
  
"SAM." The taller Winchester startled, turning to look around. He was in the library, which was strange, since Sam knew he'd gone to bed. He'd finished his beer, and said goodnight to Cas, Dean and Charlie. Then he'd walked to his room, and gone to bed. So he couldn't be in the library, could he? Unless it was a dream. The library was dimly lit, and shadowy. Definitley a dream then. "SAM." The strange voice came again. And again Sam turned, looking toward the doorway between the library and the map room. There was dark, vaguley human looking shape in the dark.  
  
"Hello?" Sam groaned inwardley. What a cliché.  
"I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT." Sam laughed. He laughed loud. So there was nothing sinister here. It was a completely harmless, stupid dream. "Okay, Ghost of Christmas Present. What have you come to tell me?" The figure inclined what Sam assumed was its head.  
"I AM HERE TO IMPART WISDOM. THIS YEAR HAS BEEN TOUGH FOR ALL OF YOU. YOU MUST MAKE SURE THAT CHRISTMAS IS A TIME OF PEACE AMONG YOUR FAMILY THIS YEAR. A TIME OF PEACE AND HAPPINESS." Sam nodded his head, a giant grin on his face.  
"I will make sure to do that, Ghost. Thanks." The ghost again inclined it's head, and disappeared. Sam launghed again, and suddenly, he opened his eyes to his room. "What a fucking crazy dream!" He fell back to sleep chuckling.


	21. 21st December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part, guess who's back?

December 21st  
  
"PAY ATTENTION JACK. I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS FUTURE, AND ALTHOUGH I PREDICT YOUR CHRISTMAS WILL BE SMOOTH AND PEACEFUL, I WANT YOU TO BE CAREFUL. YOU'RE ARE PART OF A FAMILY THAT GETS ITSELF INTO TOUGH SITUATIONS, AND YOU MUST BEWARE FOR THE CHRISTMASES OF THE FUTURE." Jack nodded with wide eyes. This was one hell of a weird dream. "GOOD. ENJOY YOUR CHRISTMAS." And with that, the figure disappeared. And then Jack opened his eyes. He was in his room, the room next door to Castiel's. Carefully, he got out of bed and pulled on a hoodie over his thin t-shirt. He slipped out of his room and quietly knocked on Cas' door. "Come in."  
  
He opened the door, and took stock of the three men in the room. Dean was sat on the bed in a Metallica shirt and sweatpants, while Sam was in a pair of plaid pyjamas, in the armchair. Cas was stood between them, in his slacks and shirt, a frown creasing his forehead. "Jack." The nephilim closed the door and walked further into the room. "Have you just had a strange dream with a 'ghost' in it?" Dean asked him with a concerned look. Jack nodded at him and walked closer to Cas. "The figure said that it was The Ghost Of Christmas Future." The three men sighed and gave each other tired looks. "No one else could pull this shit. It's Gabriel."  
  
"Well done Deano!" They alll jumped, and turned to face the door. Gabriel was stood there, alive and well, and grinning like an idiot. "It was me! I was just having a little fun with you all before I revealed myself. I wnated to help."  
"Yeah, you really 'helped'." Dean snapped at him, while Cas and Sam just rolled their eyes.  
"But you died, didn't you?" Jack asked. Gabriel stepped forward and gave him a blinding smile. "I'm the Trickster, my boy. I always come back."  
"Well, that's another extra person for Christmas." Sam sighed and walked towards the door. "Aw, you're so sweet Sammy." Gabriel grinned. Dean and Cas huffed and followed Sam out the room, though Cas gave his brother a small smile. Gabe turned back to Jack, a smile still no his face, but this one was geniune. "Come on Jackie boy, lets go and annoy our Winchesters." He slung an arm around the boy's shoulders and Jack smiled back. The weird dream was worth getting his Uncle Gabriel back.


	22. 22nd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Charlie making mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as I'm shattered but still I've posted!

December 22nd  
  
"Hey Gabe!" Said Archangel looked up to find the spunky redhead looking at him with an excited grin. "You are planning mischief again Red." Gabriel stated, standing up to face Charlie. "I like it." Charlie beamed at him and leaned closer.  
"Dean is baking cinnamon cookies, and sweet and savoury pastries, and I am going to steal some from him. Wanna come?" Gabriel and Charlie had bonded quickly after the Winchesters had introduced him to everyone yesterday. Charlie, a lover of teasing the Winchesters, especially Dean, and the Trickster had gotten along almost immediatley. They had already pranked Sam and pissed Dean off.  
  
"Sounds great, Red. lets go." Charlie skipped away, and Gabe followed with a mischevious grin on his face. Cas followed them with a sigh. "I know you're following me Cassie. Why?" Gabriel turned turned to him, and Cas sighed. "In case Dean needs persuading not to shot you." Gabe grinned up at him, then walked away.  
"Fair enough." Cas just sighed again. He could already hear Dean shouting at Charlie.


	23. 23rd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Mary and Bobby, since we haven't had any yet. Tomorrow's a big one, Christmas Eve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this family fluff piece. They're all totally a family, and a cute one. And Cas is a good son to Mary, helping her out with everything. Enjoy! x

December 23rd  
  
"Hey Mary. You okay?" Bobby sat down next to Mary at the map table, a soft smile on his face. The tired mother nodded at him, and gave a smile back. "Fine. Just exhausted. They may not be kids, but they've all got a lot of energy. Especially Charlie and Gabriel." Bobby laughed at that, nodding his agreement.  
"Those two are certainly a right handful, causing mischief all over the place." Bobby smiled fondly for thinking of them. In the past few months, they had all become a close nit family. Mary and Jody were like the mothers, looking after everyone but telling them off for being stupid (mainly Charlie and Gabriel in the past two days). Claire, Patience and Jack were the babies of the family, perceived as the children, while Charlie, Gabriel and Alex were seen as older siblings. Donna was the fun aunt type, with Sam Dean and Cas being uncles, unless you were Claire and Jack in which case Cas was like a father. That left Bobby as the grandfather/father of all of them. He already felt protective towards all the teens and Charlie. He was pretty sure Gabriel could look after himself though, mischievous little git he was. He felt somewhat fatherly towards the boys as well, not only Sam and Dean, but Cas too. He was certain that the other him had probably felt that way too. And he respected Jody and Donna as women who were parenting four teenage girls together.  
  
They were all certainly a family. And he got why Mary was tired. Jody, Donna and the girls were all coming down from Sioux Falls tonight for Christmas. Whilst Claire already had her own room at the bunker, Jody, Donna, Alex and Patience all needed rooms, so Mary and Cas had been setting them up. They'd also moved tables in the library so that they could have one big dining table for Christmas dinner, and then had moved all the presents and the tree so that it was accessible without being trapped by the table. Cas had then bought in sofa's from God Knows Where, so him, Mary, Sam and Dean had been shifting them into good positions for present opening. Then Mary had gone to help Dean do shopping for food, as there were some last minute bits he needed for Christmas dinner. Then it was washing clothes, which Cas helped her with, as he always did. And after that, it was chastising Charlie and Gabriel for winding Dean up. Mary was shattered. "Well, you rest now. And when the girls get here, you and Jody go and drink wine in the kitchen and relax." Mary laughed loud, and patted Bobby's back. "I will." A knock on the bunker door gained their attention, but Jack came out of nowhere and raced to open it, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Someone's eager." Bobby grinned, and Mary laughed again. Dean, Sam and Cas emerged from the hallway that lead to the kitchen, while Gabriel and Charlie appeared from the library. As Jack ushered the women in, and took all of Claire's bags from her - "I'm being a good brother!" He protested, earning smiled from everyone and a laugh from Claire - everyone else gathered to greet them. After hugs and kisses had been exchanged, Jody took Mary aside. "You look shattered." Mary gave the other woman a tired smile.  
"I am." Jody grabbed her arm and took her to the kitchen.  
"Then we shall relax in here and drink wine!" Mary laughed at that, as Bobby gave them a knowing smile.  
"Good plan."


	24. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve at the bunker, and the family gather round the tree to celebrate together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly over! Oh My Castiel!! I can't believe it! Thank you to everyone who's has followed this story, read it, gave it kudos and commented on it. I hope you have all enjoyed it, and I hope all future readers enjoy it too. Merry Christmas, and the final chapter will come tomorrow. x

24th December, Christmas Eve  
  
The bunker was quiet. Dean had been in the kitchen since waking at seven, first for breakfast, and the rest of the day for food preparation. There were 12 people, including himself, to cook for, so it was essential that Dean started food preparation early. Mary and Jody had been in and out since eleven, chatting, 'sneaking' glasses of wine and helping Dean with certain things. Cas had also been in to help, as he often helped Mary and Dean in the kitchen, and was beginning to get the hang of things. Everyone else had been banished, for Dean's peace of mind. The four of them had spent the entire day preparing sausage and bacon rolls, parboiling the potatoes and parsnips, making stuffing and pastries, and Yorkshire puddings, making Christmas puddings, trifles, chocolate puddings, Christmas themed cakes, and all sorts of different cookies and biscuits. They were exhausted, especially Dean.  
  
So the food was safely stored in the darkness of the kitchen, with only a small bit to be done on Christmas Day. Though, considering there were 12 of them to feed, it would still take a long time. Dean was currently sat on one of the new sofa's near the Christmas tree, with Cas on one side and Charlie on the other. The lights from the Christmas tree bathed everyone in a soft, multi-coloured glow, and there were soft Christmas songs playing from Claire's phone. She was sat on the other side of Cas, curled into his side. She had both arms around him and her head rested on his chest, her eyes drifting shut. Cas had an arm around her, and his head rested on top of hers, while his other hand held one of Dean's. Jack was sat on the soft rug that had been placed in front of all the sofa's, beneath Claire, his head against her knees. Gabriel was perched on the arm next to Charlie, and they were having a whispered conversation.  
  
Jody and Donna were on the next sofa over, glasses of wine in hand, falling asleep against each other. Bobby and Mary were on the one nearer Claire, with Sam. The youngest Winchester was reading on his laptop, a small smile on his face as he sipped one of Dean's homemade smoothies. They were quite good. Alex and Patience were on the floor near Donna and Jody, sharing a bowl of chocolates, with hushed conversation. The quiet was peaceful, and Dean was slowly falling asleep. Charlie and Cas were squished to his sides, warm and comforting presences, and Cas' hand in his made him feel safe. The mood lighting and soft music didn't help his tiredness. He turned to Cas and saw the angel looking at him with a soft smile. "It's okay Dean. I'll watch over you." Dean gave him a smile, and leaned back happily. "Merry Christmas." The angel whispered, and the whole room heard it.


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. The final chapter. Thank you, again, to everyone who has commented, given me kudos, read this story and followed it. I hope you've enjoyed this fic, and I hope that any future readers will enjoy it too. I've enjoyed writing this and receiving all your lovely comments. Have a Merry Christmas, and a great 2019!!

25th December, CHRISTMAS DAY  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Jack yelled as he ran up and down the hallways. Gabriel was leaning against Castiel's door, watching his nephew run up and down to wake everybody up. Jack had been unsure about it, but Gabriel, being the good uncle that he was, had encouraged the boy. Alex and Patience emerged, both in pyjama's, with smiles on their faces. Claire also emerged from her room, a scowl on her still sleepy face. Her grey vest top and black sweatpants were ruffled, as if she'd just woken up. Which she had. "It's half past nine. Why?" She implored Gabriel. The angel shrugged and pointed at Jack who was still shouting. "His idea. Honest." Claire rolled her eyes, and grabbed a hoodie from her room to slip on.  
"Dean and Sam are already up I suppose." Gabriel nodded at her.  
"In the kitchen, getting breakfast." Claire perked up at the mention of food. Charlie was the next out, in her Harry Potter PJ's, and she gave Jack a big grin.  
"Excited hon?" Jack grinned back.  
"Just a bit."  
  
Jody and Donna rounded the corner from their rooms, smiling at Jack's excitement. Mary and Bobby also emerged, looking tired, but happy. Everyone was still in their pyjamas, with it being early, apart from Gabriel who was already dressed. He felt stupid though, so, with a wave of his hand, he had on comfy navy sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Charlie shot him a knowing smile, and he winked at her. Then, he banged on Cas' door as loudly as he could. A disgruntled looking angel opened the door, also in soft navy sweatpants, and an old Metallica shirt of Dean's. "I was coming Gabriel, there was no need to be rude." Gabriel just smiled at him, and grabbed Charlie's hand, streaking down the corridor. Cas sighed, and shut his door. He looked to Claire, who still had a frown on her face from being woken so early. "He's an ass." The angel stated. That got a laugh from Claire, and they walked down the hallway together. Jack followed like a bouncy puppy, and the adults and remaining teens followed at a more sedate pace.  
  
They all convened in the kitchen, where Dean and Sam were waiting. Both Winchesters' had mugs of coffee, and were still in their sleepwear. Dean had on his robe, black lounge pants and an old Led Zeppelin shirt while Sam just had navy pants and a grey long sleeve shirt. "Merry Christmas." They said and gestured to the table. Charlie already had a plate loaded with pancakes, drizzled in golden syrup and chocolate sauce. Gabriel was just shaking chocolate chips into his mouth. Cas sighed at his brother. "Food," was the first word out of Claire's mouth. Like a zombie, she shuffled towards the table and grabbed a plate. Dean nodded his head. "Good idea Claire. Food." They all laughed.  
  
  
  
After they had all had at least two pancakes, the group traipsed through to the library, and the tree. Jack ran to it and was sat in front of the tree before anyone else had even set foot in the library. The adults laughed at him, while Alex, Claire and Patience made their way over to join him. "Adults first." Alex proclaimed as people took seats on the floor and the sofas. Jack pouted. "Why?"  
"Because they have the least amount of presents and the most boring ones, so we can save ours. Best till last." Jack stopped pouting and smiled at that. So, Mary and Bobby opened their presents first. Mary got a couple of bottles of wine, and some chocolates, among other things, as well as a locket from Jack and a photo to put in it from Dean. There were a lot of lovely things, and Mary was grateful to everyone. Bobby, meanwhile got quite a few new shirts, a lot of whiskey and some gin and beer, and plenty of chocolate. "Who's next?" Jack questioned as Sam tided away the wrapping paper. Alex looked over the presents thoughtfully. "Jody and Donna." She decided, and the teens began passing the women their presents. There were some of Donna's homemade cookies, and a hand-drawn portrait of herself from Cas, as well as chocolates, new tops and a new shotgun for Jody. For Donna, there were chocolates, homemade cookies from Dean, and some new jumpers from Patience among other gifts.  
  
As Sam again collected wrapping paper, it was Charlie's turn. Most of her stuff was fandom related, and she loved it. There was Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts merch a-plenty, as well as a beanie from Bobby and a box of chocolates from Donna. Charlie beamed happily, and hugged everyone. "Thanks guys, this is awesome! I love all my prezzies!" She squealed as she hugged her new laptop (from Cas) and pulled on her beanie. Sam went next, as Alex thought he deserved rest. Cas took up Sam's job of clearing away wrapping paper as the youngest Winchester opened his presents. There were a couple of Harry potter shirts, which prompted a smile, as well as other new shirts, wine, and a mug with 'NERD' on it from Jody. "Thanks guys." Everyone smiled at him, and Dean clapped him on the back. Then it was his turn. Dean knelt next to his pile and dug in. He got new plaid shirts, and lots of alcohol, as well as sarcastic presents, such as a shirt that said 'I love Angels' from Claire and the first Twilight book from Charlie. Smiling, Dean gave short, snarky laughs to some, while gave others genuine smiles.  
  
Cas went next, and was given a range of things. He got new shirts, including a plaid one, and ties, including one with angel wings on from Claire. He also received a personalised charm bracelet from Mary, like the ones she'd given Dean and Sam, and two new trench coats from Dean, including a black one. He was very grateful, and gave everyone hugs, though Dean of course received the longest hug. Then it was the teenagers turn. Alex went first, and received a lot of makeup, and jewellery, as well as a bottle of expensive perfume from Dean and some Harry Potter merch from Charlie, Claire and Jody. Then Patience opened hers. Like Charlie, she received a lot of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts merchandise, such as a cuddly Niffler toy from Alex, a Hufflepuff scarf from Cas and a Harry Potter dress from Donna. On the whole, she was thrilled. Claire went next, so that Jack could have the fun of going last. She had the biggest pile of presents, and was not disappointed. She got not only Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts merch (all the girls were fans of the Potter-verse), but MARVEL merch too. She also got a sarcastic jumper from Charlie, and a sarcastic t-shirt from Alex, as well as the Mortal Instruments books from Dean (only because they were about Nephilim). Cas had gotten her a massive pile of MARVEL merch, which got him a massive hug from an over-excited teenager.  
  
Finally, it was Jack's turn, and he dug in enthusiastically. As a Nephilim, the others had banded together to get him the Mortal Instruments book series and merch. The books and the movie came from Charlie and a necklace and poster came from Claire. He also recieved the first Twilight movie from Alex, and the last four from Cas. The angel also gave him the Divergent series of books, as Jack seemed to be enjoying Young Adult books. As Sam cleared the rest of the wrapping away, Jack gave everyone hugs, and then they all seperated to get dressed.  
  
  
  
When they all reconvened in the library, Dean dragged Cas into the kitchen by the tie, off to prepare dinner, since it was now eleven. Jody followed with a wink in Mary's direction, leaving the rest of them together. Bobby sat on one of the sofa's, while Donna and Mary sorted out the table cloth. Patience curled up on another sofa with her cuddly dog (from Jack) and Niffler from Alex as well as the Fantastic Beasts book Dean had got her. Claire sat on the biggest sofa, with the first Mortal Instruments book, as did Jack, and they both shared a smile. Alex settled at the dining table with her Harry Potter colouring book and the fine liner and gel pens that Claire had given her. Mary sat next to Bobby with the romance novel Charlie had given her, while Bobby was reading his crime novel gifted to him by the very same redhead. Sam also had a seat at the table where he was setting up his laptop so that Charlie could watch The Snowman. Then he turned his attention to Donna, who was sat next to him, and began a conversation with her. Gabriel, who had not got anyone anything as he'd been somewhat of an unexpected arrival, was sat next to Charlie. He was picking through the bowl of chocolates from last night, and putting the new Harry Potter phone case on Charlie's phone (a gift from Dean).  
  
Meanwhile, the kitchen was very busy. Potatoes were being roasted and mashed, two large Turkey's were in the oven, pastries were being plated to go out as starters after being heated through, veg was being cooked, sausage and bacon rolls were also in the oven, cranberry and apple sauce was being made and Yorkshire puddings were being heated. Cas left the kitchen to deliver sweet and savoury pastries to the library, placing the two platters on the table. Immediately, all the occupants dove for them, despite some of them (Charlie and Claire) having had a pile of seven pancakes for breakfast. He smiled at everyone's enthusiasm and retreated back to the kitchen, where he found Jody and Dean relaxing with a glass of wine each. "Tired, Dean?" The angel asked his friend as he walked over to him. The hunter nodded, but gave a content smile.  
"Tired but happy." He replied, and held out a hand to Cas, who took it. Jody smiled at the two of them, and preceded to put some Christmas music on.  
"Lets cook this dinner then boys." They smiled, and got to work.  
  
  
  
"Can everyone help plate up?" Dean yelled from the kitchen. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to help. Sam made sure to move his laptop and the bowl of chocolates from the table. Slowly and carefully, the food was bought out and placed on the table. Bobby had stayed behind to place mats and cutlery down, while everyone else carried something. The vegetables came out in separate dishes - carrots, green beans, broccoli, asparagus and roasted peppers - and then came the stuffing, in two separate bowls. Then came the sausage and bacon rolls on a platter, and the Yorkshire puddings on a separate platter. The potatoes in their separate dishes - mashed and roasted - and the parsnips. Then, Dean bought out the two turkey's and placed them in the centre of the table. "Your feast awaits guys. Dig in." The Christmas crackers were bought out, and snapped, and everyone had a Christmas hat to put on, and a joke to share. The whole group shared everything, and the dinner table was a flurry of movement - dishes, platters and bowls being passed to and fro - which only died down when Gabriel clicked his fingers and the puddings all appeared. "If you'd done that earlier Gabe..." Dean trailed off, and the angel smirked at him. Some things would never change.  
  
Later on, after the food had been decimated, and the chatter had died down, they all relaxed on the sofas (or the floor, for some). They were all together, and for once, no big, world-ending disasters had stopped them having an enjoyable Christmas. "Merry Christmas everyone." Dean said softly. He received a chorus of quiet "Merry Christmases" in return, and smiled. Finally, a Winchester Christmas gone right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


End file.
